The New Legendary Six
by MighetMiner208
Summary: The Legendary Six are about to face their biggest test. They've faced the horror of the Nether and the End but nothing could have prepared them for this. They must now have to deal with six moody, cocky, egotistical teen apprentices. Rated T because i'm like that so deal. Review if you like! No more OC's, sorry. Now with co-writer DJMidge
1. The Time Has Come

**Hey all you midget miners, I thought that this might be a good second story. It contains YouTubers but not the ones you think of so if you enjoy, review, and if not then don't read. Here goes nothing.**

Somewhere off in the kingdom….

"My friends, it's come time for all of us to choose an apprentice" The speaker looked upon his closest friends through his orange visor and smiled as he remembered all the games they've played. To think that now they were going to train six new, young boys into a team of men. "Come we need to head to the village to choose who will receive this great honor."

Down in the village…

"Michael!GET YOUR HAPPY ASS UP AND READY OR I'M LEAVIN' IT!" Yelled Joseph or Joe as he preferred to be called. He was dressed in his usual leather suit which he called his _"fancy suit" _and was impatient to get to the ceremony.

"I'M COMING IF YOU CAN CALM YOUR JEWISH TITS!" I got up and brandished my usual suit to cover my black skin. You see, I look like an Enderman but that's as far as the similarities go. I ran out the door while straightening my bowtie trying to catch up with him. "Hey man you ready? Todays the big day, can you believe it?"

"Honestly? No… I can't believe it." He had that aw in his voice that told me just how surprised he really was, but also just how nervous he was.

"Look you'll do just fine. We've been practicing for this for months now. You're the only person that I've spared with that has lasted more than five minutes." I smiled as I remembered the day. I had issued an open challenge to the other kids in the village the day before. I had 30 attempts to land but a blow on me. Unfortunately, all failed to last more than their first swing. That is except for three. Zane, one of the few people I considered a friend who lasted for an impressive four minutes, ten seconds using a pickaxe against my ax.

The next longest was Ethan, a born prankster and a good leader, if everything went the way he wanted, who lasted five minutes flat with a shovel. And finally Joe who lasted a whole hour with his sword but used his fists in offense more than the sword.

"Yeah! Your right, I'll do fine." He was trying to convince himself more than me by the tone of his voice. But he did get that gleam in his eyes that said 'don't get in my way or I'll move you myself!'

"That's the spirit!" I said as we entered the square. I have walked through this square a thousand time but its beauty and wonder always gets me. But I snapped myself out of it in order to join Joe who had moved in next to Ethan and Zane.

**Well guys I need 2 OC's. ages 13-16, any gender with description for later thanks guys!**


	2. First To Go

**Hello again guys! I hope you've been enjoying my stories and I was wondering what you wanted to see next. I also have a challenge for you. The first person who can tell me who is the current holder of the Tower of Pimps gets their oc auto-magically put right in the story. **

Just inside the Town Hall…

"Is everyone ready?" asked Goeff from in front of the doors. He gazed upon the hall his friends were strung about in. He had, along with the help of Gavin, built it brick by brick and plank by plank. Speaking of whom, "Gavin are you ok? You've been staring at your backpack for the last twenty minutes."

"Yeah. I've just been thinking." He replied but he had a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"About what, boi?!" asked Michael who, until then, had been running around punching random blocks and, occasionally, Ray.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking." He said in a monotone reply. His voice holding nothing of the usual joy and life-loving attitude it normally held.

"Gavin you can tell us anything. No matter what we won't judge. Well, Ray might but that's just Ray. But again, what's bothering you?" asked Michael who was now standing eye to eye with his best friend.

"It's just…. I'm only twenty (I know he's probs older but for the stories sake) and how old are the kids that are competing for the spots?"

"To our knowledge the oldest one that are going to be there are about sixteen."

"Well that's it! I'll only be four years older than the oldest contenders and I don't think that I'm mature enough to handle an apprentice. Look at me, I mean really! Half the time I can barely manage myself. How on Notches green planet am I going to be able to handle someone else?" They could hear the self-doubt and fear in his voice.

"Gav, no matter what the challenge, you've always gotten through them. And just like everything else you can't handle by yourself, we'll be here to help you." Responded Michael.

"Thanks guys!"

This time Goeff replied "Your welcome, now let's get going or we'll be late." And with that he opened the doors to the Town Hall and stepped out onto the stage. The roar of the crowd was deafening as the rest of the group joined Goeff on stage. Then Goeff stepped towards the mic and announced, "WELCOME ALL! I THANK ALL YOU YOUNG PARTICPANTS FOR COMING HERE TO TRY YOUR LUCK. TODAY WILL BE DEVISED INTO THREE PARTS. A TALENT TO DISPLAY IN PUBLIC FOR THE CROWDS APPEASEMENT. THEN THE PHYSICAL CHALLENDGE. FOLLOWED FINALLY BY THE SECRET TALENTS. I WISH YOU ALL GOOD LUCK AND MAY NOTCH AND THE LEGENDARY STEVE SMILE ON YOU TODAY!"

**Mike's POV**

I looked on in awe as the great lord Goeff made his announcement and thought to myself 'that could be me someday.' But my blood chilled at the next statement made. The Prince of Beasts, Ryan, announced that the contestant would go in alphabetical order. That not a bad way to do it but with my last name of Anarchy, I had to go first. "Great! Just Great!"

"You'll do fine." I looked up to see that Zane had been the one to speak.

"Yeah man! You're like the most qualified here!" This coming from Ethan and Joe Just nodded in agreement.

I knew they were just feeding my ego but it did help. "Thanks guys." As I walked up to the stage I muttered "Here goes nothing!" I bowed to the Lords and took my place at one of the various stations. One that I knew would score big, the brewing stands. As soon as the bell sounded I was off grabbing bottles and filling them with water. I popped them into the stands and let them cook, and then went to the crafting area and through some things together.

Next I grabbed three specific brewing items, Golden Carrots, Glowstone, and Sugar. I through in the Carrots and Sugar and grabbed some gunpowder for a better plan. After they cooked I grabbed them and through the Glowstone straight in and started shaking.

**Meanwhile at the judges table….**

"What's he doing with that gunpowder and stuff in the crafting table area? I thought he was brewing potions!" asked Gavin in confusion.

"I don't know dude. What is he doing? Doesn't he know that pure glowstone in a potion makes it too strong?" asked Jack in response.

Then Ray, who had been quietly watching from his seat, stood up and said "Yes he does, that's why he did it. He's preparing a miniature show! This should be good."

**Back on the stage…..**

I felt the potion start to hum in my hands and new it was time. I threw both potions at my feet and felt them take effect. I heard the crowd react with a chorus of 'OOHSS' and 'AAWWEESS.' I ran as quick as lightning placing down all my firecrackers before anyone noticed and stood in position and waited.

3…2…1…BOOM! The firecrackers exploded and as expected the whole crowd shielded their eyes. As the light faded and the people started focusing on the stage again, there I stood, striking the 'BOOM, BOOM, FIREPOWER!' pose. I just stood there and waited. 1…2…3…4… I smiled as the crowd erupted in cheers. I bowed to the Lords and walked back past my friends towards the next area. All I heard as I walked past was Joe mutter "Impressive! Showoff!" I just smiled and kept walking.


	3. The Duel

Joe's POV

At first I didn't feel bad for Mike. Hey, better him than me right? WRONG! As it got closer to my turn, I kept on noticing how much less of a response that the other contestants compared to the one Mike got. Ethan got a response almost as big but he was about the eighth one to go. Zane and I had yet to go.

"Hey Zane!" I said to the sandy haired boy standing a couple feet to my right.

"Yeah, what do you need bro?" He answered, turning from the girl he had been talking to.

"Do you know what you're going to do for the lords? I wanted to duel but who would I fight?" I asked.

"Why not me? I mean hey, why not kill two chickens with one arrow? It just seems like a likely match. We've known each other for, like what, six-seven years?" He leisurely stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I answered, but I wasn't really listening. I was wondering how I could duel but also make a statement. Then the most spectacular and probably stupidest idea I've ever had hit me.

_**Would Joseph Hiroshima please report to the stage, please.**_

I cringed as I heard my full name announced. As of today, only Mike, Zane, and Ethan knew my last name. I walked up to the stairs and, as my better judgment screamed at me to stop and rethink my plan, I steeled my resolve and bowed to the Lords.

"And what are you going to perform for us today? Asked Jack not really into it since no one else had put up a good show in a while.

"I would like to demonstrate my skills in a duel, my Lords." I stated in a loud voice. I let a hint of a smile twitch at the corners of my mouth as I saw the shock on most of their faces.

"Very well, pick an opponent from all the able warriors here." Stated Ray, who was now paying full attention.

"I would like to duel…. Lord Michael of MLP, Slayer of Mogar the Bear, and current holder of the Tower of Pimps." I announced so all could hear. I heard gasps come from the crowd as well as few of the Lords. I looked over at Lord Michael and asked simply, "Do you accept my offer, my Lord?"

Lord Michael looked about as shocked as any of the other Lords. Ryan Stood and started to state "You can't be serious! You are what age, sixteen winters maybe? You couldn't possibly challenge a Lord and hope to win. I say you choose a new opponent or forfeit the compete…."

"RYAN THAT'S ENOUGH!" interrupted Goeff. "If the boy wants to challenge Michael, he can. Let us see where this goes. Who knows he may surprise us if not put up a good fight."

"Aye, that I will, my Lords" I responded. I then turned to Michael. "Being a Lord and also to honor the person I have challenged, I will allow you to choose your weapon first." Not to my surprise I saw him sprint straight for the Diamond sword hanging on the weapon wall. As he balanced it in his hand and practiced his swings a couple times, I calmly walked up and grabbed the stone sword from its hook.

"You must be joking! A stone sword versus my diamond sword is hardly a fight. Go on I'll let you choose a new one and even enchant it if you want." He smiled arrogantly as he said this.

"I'm fine." I simply replied. Now that we had our weapons we took our places on opposite sides of the stage. We raised our weapons and waited for the starting signal. As soon as Ray yelled 'GO!' Michael came straight at me and our blades collided in a shower of sparks. I was blown a few feet back which drew a smile from Michael and a few chuckles from Gavin and Ryan. I ran forward and jumped in order to add the weight of gravity to my swing. The force of my blow blew Michael back about six feet since he had just been able to block the strike.

This wiped the smile from his face and the chuckles stopped. We clashed for another twenty minutes, neither able to get an edge up on the other. Our blades meet in a clash of power, which was easy to see that I was out matched. I was quickly being forced to my knee when I knew I had to do something. Then my instincts took over and I naturally punch Michael in the face. As he stumbled backward in pain, I rose and ran full speed at him driving my shoulder into his gut nocking the wind out of him and bringing him to the ground on his back.

I pointed the tip of my blade at Michael's throat and screamed horsy, "YIELD!"

Knowing he was beaten, he dropped his sword and raised his hands while stating, "I, LORD MICHAEL OF MLP, Yield to you."

Cheers erupted from the stands of spectators and I helped Lord Michael to his feet. I heard Goeff announcing that I had won and was moving on. I just stood there for a moment taking it all in. I heard foot fall behind me and when I turned I saw the Six Lords lead by Michael. Each one thanked me for a stellar performance and as Ryan thanked me, he pulled me close and whispered an apology in my ear for underestimating me.

"Thank you my lords. It was an honor to even have the chance." I stated as I began to walk toward the building where I knew Mike had just watched me beet a lord in a duel.


	4. The Lobby

Hey guys! Sorry about the few and far between update but I get busy with school and all. You understand right? Anyway, thanks for all the review and if you don't see your oc to start, then it'll come. Thanks again and here we go.

Mike's POV

"Dude, I was starting to get worried there for a second. I've been watching the broadcast of the events and saw everything. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I mean really, challenging Lord Michael. That takes some massive snowballs if ya know what I mean." I said to Joe after he walked in.

"Thanks and I was thinking I had to at least match your spectacle if not one up you. That's another thing! Why in the Nether…. Wait. Where's all the other contestants." Joe stated after noticing that it was just me, him, Ethan, and two others in the room. "And who are they?

"Well, first, only those who reach a certain score on the judging sheets make it here. Second, the first one, that girl, her name is Kat Glimmer." I said pointing at the girl running through the wall parkour. She has waist length brown hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin, wears a cyan shirt, jeans, and always wears electric blue hoodie and blue headphones. "She likes cats, new friends, running around, & has weird obsession with iron which she insists is 'silver'.

"Like that guy Sky we always here about. He insists gold is 'budder'." Joe replied.

"Exactly right. She dislikes copiers, creeps, caves, & being confined to stillness. Which is why you see her doing parkour instead of resting. And the other one is Star Grey, but he insists we call him Storm." I stated. Storm is about six and a half feet tall. He has dark grey hair and very light blue eyes (a near white color), that contrast his mocha skin-tone. He's wearing a white trench coat, grey tee-shirt, and black jeans.

"He's a bit of a twitch. Can't really sit still, but after he realized he could re-watch his audition tape, he sat right down and started studying it. But anyway, there is a bow range and sparring room attached to this one. Want to go shoot around?" I asked

"Maybe in a bit but I want to watch the rest of the auditions." He replied solemnly. "I want to read my reviews and see if Zane makes it.

"Okay, soot yourself. I'm going to try my luck with the parkour then. See ya." I said as he walked away and murmured a good-bye. I just reached the start when another person entered the room. It was another girl but I turned back around. 'Great! Another chick. That ruins my dreams of an all-male team again.

Joe's POV

I looked up from the review reader to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walk in. She had shoulder length red hair, hazel eyes and tannish skin. She wears a denim jacket over a blue tank top, baggy board jeans, black converse and fingerless gloves. I pulled up her spread-sheet and found out her name was Tessa Misgrove or Tess for short. She's good at parkour, likes to spend time in the forest, and is good with knives. "My kinda woman." I whispered.

"What did you say?" I whipped around to find Tess standing over me and reading here own spread-sheet.

"Nothing, I said nothing." I stammered as I closed her sheet and went back to mine. Which she proceeded to skim while I stared dumb-struck.

"A man who knows his way around a sword. I can dig that." She replied with a sly smile. She then turned around and walked away. I just stared and tried to gather my thoughts to no avail.


	5. A Spark

**He guys! Second chapter in one day, yay. Thanks for the support again and now that I've got some readers (check the release date of the story for the reason behind that comment.) I'm going to put in all OC's posted within the next day and a half. If you already have one but you want another in this story, post it! No one's going to stop you.**

** Admin: 'Cept me.**

**Me: *Shoots him in face* No! Bad Admin! BAD!**

Zane's POV

'Well that's just great. I'm here waiting for my turn with all three of my closest friends already moved ahead.' I thought to myself as the line slowly got shorter. Well at least I have this really pretty girl to talk to. "Hey Emerald"

"Yeah, what you want Zane?" Replied Emerald Astros, who, besides here last name has chosen to go last. She's the last one to go besides me. My last name is Veyron.

"What are you going to do for the Lords? I was hoping to show them my skills with a bow or TNT. What do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know about you but I was going to show off a secret skill I've been studying. Only one or two others have used TNT and there have been no good users of a bow." She offered with a matter-o-factly voice. I couldn't help but stare at this girl. She has green, curly hair that goes down to her shoulders, emerald green eyes (hence the name emerald), and pale skin. She's wearing a brown army jacket, a green V-neck tee shirt, camouflage leggings and brown hiking boots. She is hot-headed, sarcastic, and pretty nice once you get to know her. "ZANE, ANYONE HOME!" She yelled.

"W-ell I… um … Well I have a really good skill but I don't want to show it. I have a feeling that all the other contestants are able to watch this."

"Y-y-y-y-ya think. Nope this is just the largest event in Kingdom history since Goeff's crowning as king and they're not going to broad-cast it." She stated not trying to hide the smile on her face and the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, Yeah. I just hope I get to go soon."

"You and me both. But it looks like we still have another eight contestants to go."

_Time lapse….._

_**"Zane Veyron. Please proceed to the stage please." **_The Announcer blared.

"Wish me luck Emerald. Notch knows I'm going to need it." I stated. Then something unexpected happened. She grabbed my arm, spun me around and pulled me in close.

"Good luck. And do it for me, not for them." She whispered and then she pulled me into a kiss.

_**"Break it up you two. I don't want to have the guard separate you. But I'll give you it's cute." **_Said the Announcer.

"Go on you before through you up there." She said as she pulled away. I felt a longing in me as she did and I didn't want her to go.

"Fine. For you and only you." I said back.


	6. An Explosion

Third Chapter in one day, oh my Notch what has happened to me. I'm a writing machine. Well here you go guys Chapter 6 coming at you.

Fanfic Admin: I'm still here. *gasps for air*

Joe, Zane and Mike: *hacks man to pieces and burns remains* There we go! *smiles evilly*

Mike's POV

"JOE, GET OVER HERE! IT'S ZANE'S TURN TO GO!" I shouted.

"I'm coming relax. I wonder what he's going…. OH MY NOTCH! IS HE MAKING OUT WITH THAT GIRL?!" Joe asked in shock at what he was seeing.

"By Steve's underwear, I THINK HE IS!" I replied with a wry smile on my face. That cheeky basturd. I can't believe that he's about to do the biggest thing in his life and he decides to make out with a girl first. The guy's got balls, I'll admit that. What's he going to do I wonder.

_**Third person view of stage….**_

"What are you going to do for us young one." Asked Lord Jack

"I'm going to show you my brewing powers and I have a surprise planned for the end." Replied Zane with a trader face as he called it.

As Ray was about to signal for him to go, he raised his hands and stated "You see my lords I would like to take request from you and I'll make them upon request in under a minute. It would be faster but there are six of you."

The Lords convened and started talking with each other. Then Gavin came forward and sated their requests. "Zane isn't it? We would like to see a level three slowness potion for Goeff, a level one swiftness for me, a level four poison for Michael, a level two strength for Ray and two level two harming for Jack and Ryan. Now… GO!" He shouted.

Immediately, Zane's eyes started glow gold and when he raised his hands, all the bottles needed for the requests and his finale rose into the air. Then he flung his left arm towards the small pond and filled them all simultaneously. Then with his right arm, he lifted all the ingredients and put them into the brewing stands followed by the bottles of water.

Right after the last bottle snapped into place, Zane started humming. As his humming grew stronger, the ground started to shake. The shaking grew until item frames and signs started to fall off of walls and other surfaces. Then the potions flew out of the stands and the six requested settled in front of the Lords. The rest flew into his arms and his eyes stopped glowing. He pocketed a lot of potions and some of the more rare ingredients, probably figuring this might be one of the only times he is able to get them.

"Now for the grand finale I'll need Emerald to come up here." Stated Zane. The girl who was now known to be Emerald came up and stood with him. His eyes started to glow again but faintly and at this he threw the last three into the air. They all burst at the same time and, to the crowd's amazement, they burst into a heart shape that descended slowly. Emerald's eyes light up and she had a huge smile on her face.

As the heart started to surround them, Zane pulled Emerald into a kiss. After the potion faded, the Lords all stood and clapped for the lovely couple. "Congratulations and because we love seeing *cough, cough* love. *cough* Oh my Notch my throat hurts. We're letting you both advance. Keep it PG you two. Son of wolf, someone get me a healing potion."

Zane's eyes glowed and a healing potion zoomed over in front of Goeff and settled into his hand. "Thank you." He grumbled.

_**Finalist room, sometime later….**_

Zane's POV

As Emerald and I walked through the door we were immediately surround by my friends. In the chorus of congratulations, I asked Emerald, "Why didn't you have to perform to make it do you think?"

She stated back to me, "Because I'm his oldest daughter. See you later."

She escaped the crowd and ran off towards the castle close. I just stared until she disappeared around the corner.

**Oh, something to think about. What do you think is going to happen? Post your thoughts and don't forget about the free acceptance of all OC's over the next day and a half.**


	7. The Beginning of Something Cool

**Holy mob drop (ings), I haven't updated this story in forever! Well I think it's about time I got back to it. Between school, drama and the typical x-factors of a teenagers life I just haven't found the time. Well lets go.**

**Mike's POV:**

My eye's fluttered open as the sun seeped in through the crack in the window. I looked around and at first I almost panicked because I didn't recognize the room or bed I was in. But then I noticed Joe, Zane and Ethan all sleeping in their beds. As I remember the events of the passed day and as I lay there, it really sank in.

"OH MY NOTCH, I'M A FINALIST IN THE TORNAMENT TO BE COME AN AH APPRENTIS!" I screamed. Startling the others in the process, I get up and run to the nearest computer out of the line on the south wall. I turned it on and went to a news cite that I saw covering the events from yesterday. As I ran through their coverage, I found just what I was looking for. A list of finalists and my name was at the top.

"Really? I mean really? Did you have to scream?" asked Ethan

"Shut up dude. You did the same thing. In fact, we all did but Mike was the only one that slept through them all." Replied Zane

When I stood up to get dressed a wave of dizziness washed over me and I fell back into the chair. "Ow. What's wrong with me? I feel like I got in a boxing match with a group of Zombies." I said as I rubbed a newly appearing soreness between my shoulders.

"We have as much right to ask you the same question. Don't you remember what you did last night?" asked Joe

"Nope, not a clue!" I replied "Why? What happened? What did I do?"

"Well," began Zane "to start, after I and Emerald came in and we all settled back down, Ethan challenged everyone there to a race up the parquor."

"Yeah… Yeah I remember that much so far, but keep going."

Zane continued, "You, having spent the day practicing I presume, started off way in front vying for first place with this girl in a hoody and jeans. Joe was a massive troll and kept pushing us all off into the water, thus allowing you and that girl to get almost to the top."

"Then," Joe said taking over "I was able to get ahead of Zane, Ethan, Tess, and Storm. I had just reached the ice parquor when I saw cat slip. You stopped to help her but the jumps you were doing had dispensers and you got shot off your block."

"The knockback at that height was enough to knock you just far enough that you wouldn't have hit the water and… well… died. But just before you struck the ground the building shook and we heard what sounded like a roar. To finish quickly, your eyes started glowing and all of a sudden you disappeared and reappeared at the top of the course, hit the 'You Win' pressure plate and we all were teleported back to the bottom of the course. Long story short, we got you here and had a nurse watch you most the night." He finally finished.

"NOTCH'S CRAP! Well that explains the soreness I guess. But, back to the big news on hand, when do we actually begin to, you know, apprentice under the Lords?" I asked.

"RIGHT NOW!" Screamed the Announcer from the tournament "HAHAHA, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! But anyway, will all finalists from the tournament please report to Thee Down-Town Achievement City. Yes that means the square surrounded by the Lord's houses."

When no one moved he screamed "DON'T JUST SATND THERE! CHOP, CHOP, AND LET'S GO!"

We all sprinted to get dress and, thanks to the fully stocked pantry/utility closet, grabbed everything we thought we might need. I saw Joe brandish a diamond sword before sheathing it, Zane making some potions instantly and enchanting a bow, Ethan crafting a sword out of some diamonds into a wicked, curved shape with a weighted tip, while I walked back into the far corners of the room.

"Mike, let's go, we're going to be late!" Yelled Ethan

"I'll be there in a second. Don't rush me." I replied. I was about to leave when I saw a glint in the back corner. I moved toward it and when I was close enough I found out it was the end of an ax. Picking it up, I found out that it was no ordinary ax. It was double edged with Obsidian blades, the part of the ax head that connected to the three foot Blaze-Rod handle was made of End-Stone and had a total of six Ender-Pearls in it. When I looked at the base of the handle, I found an Eye of Ender, an item so rare that there were only twelve accounted for in the kingdom. The ones that lined the End Portal under Lord Goeff's house. When I grabbed the handle, I felt a feeling of ecstasy spread throughout my whole body, so much so that I didn't notice Joe walking toward me.

"MIKE! LET'S GO OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YO….wow!" I turned to see Joe staring at me find. "What is that?"

"I don't know but I think I'll keep it for now." I stated.

"I don't think that you should. I mean, what if it belongs to the Lords."

"If it belonged to one of the lords, I don't think it would be here."

"Well… I say leave it but if you have to take i…"

"I have to take it. Don't ask why but I feel a kind of connection to this ax." I say to him, ending the conversation. "Come on, we're already late." As I passed the tool racks though, I grabbed a diamond ax. When Joe looked at me funny I said "Just in case the big one's not, you know, mine to have."


	8. A Not-So-Big, Big Question Big Payback

**Well… last chapter defiantly left some questions to be asked but don't worry. I'm here to answer al… well, some of your questions. Btw I'll try as hard as I can to upload a chapter to this story at least every other day. The Hybrid Chronicles is on hold until this one is either finished or very far along.**

**Zane's POV**

We all walked onto the famous logo that was surrounded by each of the Lord's houses. Ethan, Kat, Storm, and a few others started moving around and studying these hallowed houses. I was just admiring how Lord Ray lived in a dirt house but still had enough wins to fill six and a half "Trophy Room(s) of Victory", when Emerald came up behind me a punched me in the back of the head.

"Hey!" I yelled spinning around without waiting to see who it was. "What kind of wise thinks he can…." I trailed off as I saw who it was.

"Well, first, I'm not a guy the last time I checked but if that's changed recently without me knowing. Well, then you've been kissing a dude. Ha! Ha! You're gay!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Last time I checked…" I said pulling her into a kiss "I wasn't gay, so I think you're a girl."

"Well that's good, because I was starting to worry." She said after pulling away from him.

"Do you know why we're here? In fact… does anybody have any idea at all why we came here of all places? I mean, wouldn't have made sense to go far away from the most hallowed ground in the whole kingdom?" I asked aloud and I nearly jumped four blocks when from right behind me I heard.

"I think Gavin and Goeff were about to answer that if you could have waited another minute or so." Stated Lord Ray who, as far as I could guess, had just come out of his house. When I moved to kneel and apologize for my impatiens, he grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me to my feet while saying, "Stand up. You may be an 'apprentice' but as far as I'm concerned, you and everyone else here are my equals. Understand?"

"Yes Lord Ra…"

"That's another thing. Don't keep calling me 'Lord Ray,' 'King of the Roses,' or anything other than Ray. Like I said we're equals, I'm no longer your lord and you no longer my subject. Understand?"

"Yes Lor… Ray.'

"Good, now pay attention, Goeff and Gavin are about to tell you your task for today. I think you two are going to like it." He stated before walking up to his place in the line of Lords.

"What's he talking about?" she asked

"I have no idea but let's listen and we might find out." I replied

"Congratulations to all the finalists. In order to be here you obviously have something that we're looking for. I do feel like I should notify you that the tournament is over. You've all passed. So few out of all that tried out made it that we decided to bring you all in. But there are four of you that we, the Lords, will be spending a bit more time with because you all seem to have been friends before the competition. Those four are: Mike, Ethan, Joe and Zane." Gavin stated in a loud and goofy, yet very serious voice.

"Thanks Gavin, but on to today's task. Today, you are all going to choose your groups, sub-groups, logo and build your houses. Now you can choose to bunk with someone but that also means that you have to be on the same terms of decorating and such. You will also have access to creative mode for the duration of the building periods. Now you'll have ten minutes to prepare, so get some ideas."

An Idea popped into my head after he had dismissed us and I mustered the courage to pull Emerald to the center of the logo. There I got down on one knee with the Lords and all my friends watching, I asked aloud, "Emerald, will you make me the happiest man in the chunk and say that you'll live with me?"

At first, she started to cry and object that we'd just met each other, but as I asked the question, a smile spread across her face and she nodded her head before whimpering, "Yes." I can't tell how high I jumped but I know it was higher than five blocks

**Joe's POV**

"Hey, Mike." I yelled

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked in reply

"Zane's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking abo… OH MY GOD, HE IS DOING WHAT YOU THINK HE'S DOING. But didn't he just meet that girl?"

"Yes, he did but he looks so determined. I hope she doesn't say no."

"Wait she's shaking her head, this is going to end badly. Wait, wait, wait, if I heard him right he just asked her to live with him not marry him."

"That dirty son of a creeper just almost gave us a heart attack and all he wanted to know is if she would live with him. Oh, he is so going to get it latter. Agreed?" I stated.

"Agreed!" Mike replied.

**Well, wasn't that an exciting chapter? I know it probably wasn't but things will soon be getting interesting. I still would like to see some new reviews to give me some ideas for the next few or very near future chapters. Hope you enjoyed and as always WIN DA HUNGER DEENS!**


	9. The Attack (part:1)

**Hello all of you out there in the Midget Nation thanks for waiting this summer has just been so busy. I've had work, I have a girlfriend now and my family has a lot going on but I'm determined to keep one of my stories going so here's the next chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Mike's POV**

"Hey Joe I want to talk to you about something but I got to go ask Goeff some questions first." I yelled.

"K. But what you got to ask him? He was pretty clear with the rules." He replied.

"I just want to know if there are any blocks we're prohibited from placing and if so, what blocks."

"Oh! Well, while your there can you ask if there are any space limitations are anything like that."

"Sure thing, bro. I'll be back in a few."

**Time Lapse**

I walked up to Lord Goeff as he finished a conversation with Lord Ryan. "Hey, Lord Goeff. I was wondering if you could answer me a few questions." I asked

"As long as they don't take too long, I guess I have the time." He replied.

"Well I was wondering if there were any specific blocks that we aren't allowed to place. Say blocks like enchantment tables, ender chests, etc.? And Joe and I were wondering if there were any limitations on the amount of space our houses could occupy whether it be up, down, North, South, West, or East?" I asked not wanting to look him in the eyes. Which, when I thought about it, was ridicules because he wears a helmet with a one way visor.

"Actually, those are some good questions. Let me think, um, huh, I feel like enchantment tables are out of the questions, anvils are ok but only use like one or two. I don't want to see one in every room. Ender chest are fine I guess but again not in every room. No brew stands, cauldrons, portals, or things like that. I'll have to think of more but that's should suffice for now. As far as space, well, I guess it doesn't matter but don't go crazy." He answered before turning away while quietly muttering to himself a list of blocks that can make thing unfair.

**Time Lapse Again**

I made my way back over to Joe's and my area to find Joe seemingly asleep against the foundation of his house. I say seemingly because he would seem asleep if it weren't for the red blood streak running down the wall behind him to his head. I started to sprint up to him but as I got closer, I saw that he was breathing steadily. I sighed in relief but something caught my attention. It sounded like a fight so started heading for the sound. As I rounded the corner of where his house met mine, I saw Zane and Ethan fist fighting with a couple of people I know more than I like to admit.

The one Zane was currently fight was Joe's ungrateful, evil, but undeniably cunning cousin, Cavanagh. Ethan had his hands full with my greatest enemy and rival Will. He was once a friend of all of us speaking for me, Zane, Joe, and Ethan but after a fight with me and the others backed my side, he turned his back on all of us. Now they've hurt Joe and are attacking my friends. Now that's something I wasn't going to allow.

"Hey you pieces of pig shit, how about you pick on someone who you know can kick your ass from here to the Alter of Pimps." I shouted, thoroughly getting their attention.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. It's the big, bad, ender-bitch. It's a shame that we took out your best combat partner. Now either you have to fight with someone you've never fought with or you fight by yourself. What's it going to be big boy?" Said Will as he smiled evilly.

"Now I don't want to offend you guys but you've got to understand," I started and as I did I saw Will and Cav smirk, "but I don't like being slowed down. So Ethan, Zane, I think I'll fight alone." At this Cav looked at Will worriedly as Will's smile vanished.

"Mike look out! They have somehow acquired a tool that takes the target out of any mode they're in that's not survival and puts them in it. Be caref…" Ethan shouted before being cracked in the side of the head with handle of Will's war hammer.

"ETHAN! Zane, tend to him and once he's stable, go tend to Joe." I yelled. He gave a slight nod then pulled Ethan off to the side to start treating his wounds. Now I turned to Will and Cav and stated "I know we've never gotten along Will but you're not going to fight an unarmed man are you. I despise you and yet I know you have more honor than that."

"I can't say I'm surprised by your knowledge of me but whatever chose your weapon from your precious creative mode before I strip you of the powers and kill you." He yelled to me and then turned to Cav and said "Watch, he comes the diamond ax he's always wanted and if so remember what I taught you."

I reached into my inventory backpack and found the item I was looking for. I pulled out a long rod that shined a goldish, orangeish color with an Eye of Ender on the end and took my stance. That feeling of ecstasy that I felt when I found it started to spread through my body and my senses sharpened, my environmental awareness jumped to new height and a new feeling spread throughout my body. That's when I blacked out.

Third Time Lapse

I came out of the darkness to Zane, Joe, and Ray tending my wounds. I felt a great sense of loss which sent me searching for the rod with my one arm that could move as the other was heavily taped. I felt the smooth, warm feeling of the rod slide into me hand and looked towards Joe and Ray on my left side.

"Don't worry Mike, Joe filled me and Zane in and I won't tell any of the other Lords. Now be still and let us heal you." Ray said quietly. And with the rod back in my hand I slipped back into the darkness with a newfound comfort.

**Hey, guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you can be patient enough to still follow my story and wait for updates as they will come. Btws, I hope u will review and give suggestions on what u want to see.**


	10. The Attack (part:2)

**Hey guys here come the second part of the chapter "The Attack" so LET'S DO THIS! Anyway hope you still enjoy and to DJMidge there's someone out there for everyone. It'll just take some searching.**

Joe's POV

"Sure thing bro, I'll be back in a few." Mike said before walking off.

_Well I think I have a little bit of work to do before he gets back, I want to have his little birthday surprise from me to be set up before I start building my house_. I thought to myself as I opened my creative inventory and searched for the right materials. I got myself situated and got to work clearing the ground under my house and the area that would become his house.

**Time Lapse (smaller than the ones in the previous chapter)**

I had finished clearing the area for the surprise and covered it with a few layers of dirt to make it seem natural in case Mike decided to put his floor a layer in the ground. I had begun to work on my houses foundation to make it look like I was working on my on my house for when Mike came back. But as I was rounding my outline a second time to make sure my block count was correct (OCD TO THE MAX), I suddenly ran out of blocks, which should have been impossible because of creative mode.

But I suddenly realized that I wasn't in creative mode anymore when I fell straight out of the air and my legs exploded in pain when I hit the ground. I could still stand but I was in horrible pain. I was able to get over to my makeshift chair *random wood staircase block* when I heard a twig snap in the woods behind me. I turned to see the two people I hated most in this world stalk out of the trees, my evil cousin Cav and Will, one of my former friends.

"Why, hello there Joe," the poison in Cav's voice when he talked was tangible "What do we have here? It seems that you've fallen and hurt yourself." He talked with fake empathy and sarcasm literally almost dripping from his mouth. A smile perked his lips as he continued, "I wonder what could have made you have fallen seeing how there are now cliffs or steep hills nearby. UNLESS, you were somehow in creative mode and then suddenly wasn't. Hahahahahahahahaha." He laughed as he pulled a shining stick and waved it around.

"What is that you piece of Nether shit? And where did you get it?" I yelled as he stalked closer with Will watching and smiling.

"From a witch, duh. Now I would like to slowly and methodically torture you to death but we have a different target for today."

"W-w-who?" I stuttered out while trying to remain standing but the black spots in front of my eyes told me I was losing the fight.

"Now of all people I thought you would already know. I want you to think real long and hard in the next thirty seconds on whom out of the little group you got here we would want to kill. Now, just possibly, could it be the guy that stopped us from killing you, got us banned from the inner city and anything that happens in it including the recent competition that you won."

"MIKE!?" I shouted.

"That's correct. Now I hope you enjoy sleep because you'll be in the land of dreams for a while." He said right before he grabbed me by the shirt and flung me against the wall of my house.

"M-m-mike…" I whispered before I passed out.

**Zane's POV**

I was talking to Ethan and Storm while Emerald was off helping the other girls find their *inner sparkle* as she called it so I was taking a break. "Storm, what are you making your house out of? Because I haven't really had the time to check having to help Emerald decorate and everything.

"Well I decided to make it out of simple materials. Jungle woods with some oak and spruce highlights with a cobblestone outline, like I said, nothing too fancy but it's not the material that matters, it's how you use it." He replied.

"Well I've never thought of it that way but yeah I guess you're right about that. How about You Ethan? I mean you can't be making something too special seeing how your sense of symmetry is horrid." I stated matter-o-factly.

"Well I can't argue much there but yeah I'm making a simple wood house. It'll have everything I'll need to function but it won't be anything special you know."

"I can understand that. Emerald feels like we need a room for everything and I'm sure Michael and Joe are off doing the same thing. But you know I still don't regret asking her to live with me. I have a feeling it has something to do with her being Goeff's daughter." I said.

"Yeah, well, I was thinki…." Ethan began but stopped and was staring behind off to my right. "Zane can you make a potion of reptile repellent because two big mouthed snakes just crawled into our area."

"What the Nether are you talking about?" I asked turning around. But as I looked toward the forest where he was pointing I saw the two people I had hoped that I would never have to deal with again. "Cav and Will, I thought you learned your lesson when Mike left you *points at Will* half dead and you *points at Cav* missing a hand and with a warning to never attack us again or he would kill you."

"Well you should know us enough to know that we aren't going to stop until we're dead or you are so, yeah you should have let him kill us." Will spoke slowly and made sure the salt in his voice was extra thick. "But now we're here to kill him so step aside and we won't hurt you until he's dead. Get in our way and your blood will soak the battlefield."

Well, you should know us enough to know that we won't let that happen." I said as Ethan and I grabbed diamond swords from our creative menus.

"Oh No! We're about to face two people in creative mode. They won't take any damage or get hurt from our weapons. What shall we do Cav?" Will sarcastically yelled and faked despair.

"I don't know Will what we'll do but I have to try something." Cav said with just as much sarcasm as he pulled out a glowing stick from his inventory. I immediately felt an evil and magical presence coming from the stick which Cav preceded to swing in an infinity symbol and chant in an ineligible language. As soon as he stopped I felt the light and airy feelings of being in creative mode leave me.

"What did you just do!? And what is that stick? Where did you get it?" I started yelling in a rage fueled demand for answers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down with the questions. Honestly you sound like a seven year old asking why Notch is good and Herobrine is bad. It's actually funny seeing how Joe asked the same questions about five minutes ago."

"What are you two talking about? What did you do to Joe?" Ethan asked with worry in his voice.

"Now why would we have to be the ones to do anything and more importantly what makes you think we hurt him anyway?" Asked Cav.

"Because you're a no good, lying, deceitful, envious, evil, son of a cactus." I yelled as I pulled my premade potions out of my inventory. "Wait, actually, if you're a son of a cactus then that also makes you a prick too. Sorry."

"That's enough chit-chat," Yelled Will, "Cav, you and I need to finish these two before Mike gets back. Now pretty boys, let's dance."

"Storm, run and tell Emerald what's going down and to find her father and the other Lords." I yelled. He nodded and ran off disappearing around the corner.

**Time lapse**

We've been fighting for twenty minutes now to no avail. Every time Ethan and I pushed them back, they used dark magic to heal or give an energy boost and then come back at us. My healing and regeneration potion are the only thing keeping us alive, but my powers are wearing out. I can't keep making potions and rushing them to us for much longer.

"Ethan, either we have to finish this or retreat and I don't think that there's a good chance that either will work." I said as Ethan and I regrouped.

"I know but I don't know what else to do." He replied

"Well let's at least try and think of something ok? But for right this minute, let's try and focus on keeping ourselves alive, agreed?" I asked as Ethan and I ran to meet Cav and Will in another clash of blades.

"Agreed" Ethan grunted as his blade met with Cav's.

That's when Mike came charging in. Will and Cav backed off, giving me and Ethan a much needed break from the action. I was too tired to listen to all the dialogue but I mostly include mike choosing to fight alone and a lot of smash talk back and forth.

"Mike look out! They have somehow acquired a tool that takes the target out of any mode they're in that's not survival and puts them in it. Be caref…" Ethan shouted before being cracked in the side of the head with handle of Will's war hammer.

"ETHAN! Zane, tend to him and once he's stable, go tend to Joe." Mike yelled. I gave a slight nod then pulled Ethan off to the side to start treating his wounds. Now Mike turned to Will and Cav and stated "I know we've never gotten along Will but you're not going to fight an unarmed man are you. I despise you and yet I know you have more honor than that."

Will agreed but when Mike pulled an item from his inventory, he didn't pull a diamond ax which I thought would have been his go to seeing how he's always been more comfortable with an ax than a sword. But no, instead he pulls out this long staff looking thing. It's gold but has and orange or else red tint to it and it has what looks to be an Eye of Ender on the end.

He took his stance as Will and Cav were mocking his choice. But just as with me and Ethan, Cav used dark magic to drain Mike's creative mode powers. The funny part was though, Mike didn't seem to care. In fact, he smiled and just relaxed himself even more. That's when it happened again, and earthquake that shook the ground just like the night before during the parquor race. Only this time the ground split and a bright purple light shined up and engulfed Mike.

The shine intensified and I was momentarily blinded but when I could finally see again the ground had closed and where Mike had just been standing, a proud warrior clad in black and purple armor was standing.

**Well, damn. I thought this was going to only be a two parter but it would have been over two thousand words so I'm breaking it into a three parter but I hope you have enjoyed and continue to enjoy this story so I know that I'm at least interesting someone in my writing. Well I'm tired because I finished this at like two in the morning so see ya.**


	11. The Attack (part:3)

**As promised here is the third and final part to "The Attack" But anyway hope you enjoy and there will be more to come. As always, WIN DA HUNGER DEENS!**

**Zane's POV**

He took his stance as Will and Cav were mocking his choice. But just as with me and Ethan, Cav used dark magic to drain Mike's creative mode powers. The funny part was though, Mike didn't seem to care. In fact, he smiled and just relaxed himself even more. That's when it happened again, and earthquake that shook the ground just like the night before during the parquor race. Only this time the ground split and a bright purple light shined up and engulfed Mike.

The shine intensified and I was momentarily blinded but when I could finally see again the ground had closed and where Mike had just been standing, a proud warrior clad in black and purple armor was standing.

"Wow, Mike I think you're getting a little delusional. I mean, just because you add some fancy-smancy effects and you put on some fancy-smancy armor doesn't change the fact that I'm going to enjoy chopping off your head." Stated Will, who was obviously not impressed by whatever just happened.

"Silence, underling." Mike said.

"What did you just say?"

"I said SILENCE UNDERLING!" Mike's voice boomed through the forest so loud it hurt my ears.

"That's enough! I'm finishing you off right now you wretched do-gooder." Yelled Cav as he started to charge Mike. But as he got within striking distance, Mike's arm shot out and grabbed Cav by the throat. He must have been squeezing pretty hard too, because Cav shrieked and dropped his blade.

"That's enough of you, weakling. I, named Mike by my mortal mother, have received and accepted my birthright and the name my father, the legendary and iconic Enderlox, gave me. I am Crixus, Keeper of the Ax, Half-mortal, half-dragon, and rightful heir to the throne of the End." Shouted Mike as a giant pair of black wings sprouted from his back and claws sprang from his hands. When he flashed his teeth I could see fangs lining his mouth.

He then snapped Cav's neck, thoroughly putting him out of commission for good. And then he turned his attention to Will. "For your crimes against me, my friends, and this kingdom, I punish you to death by the Millennial Ax of the End." Shouted Mike as Will began to back away in fear. With those words though, Mike swung his staff around until he drove the Eye of Ender into the ground. From the end pointing the sky, sprang an exquisitely made ax head. He then proceeded to swing the ax around to his right and when he stopped the head's movement on a dime, a black and extremely sharp looking blade popped out. He did the same on his left side and then stood there as if waiting for a command.

Then, with a dragon like roar, he charged forward toward the now running Will and just as Mike was about to catch him, Will jumped for a low hanging tree branch. His hands got a good grip and Will pulled himself up a ways but when he looked down he didn't see his legs. He saw his internal organs hanging from his torso, connected only by little tendons and bit of skin. He looked back to where Mike was now standing and he saw the other half his body, about from the kidney's down, laying there at Mike's feet.

As Will, or what was left of him, fell to the ground dead, Mike walked up to me. "How is Ethan my friend?" He asked.

"He'll have a massive headache and probably a concussion but other than that he's fine." I replied not knowing what to else to say.

"Listen my old friend, I know that this is a lot to handle and everything but I assure you Mike and Crixus are one in the same."

"That's good but can you tell me something?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"When you were just Mike, did you have any prior knowledge of who you were or who your father was?"

"No, I didn't. Is that all? That couldn't have been all that you wanted to know."

"Actually, it was, because now I know for sure that you unlocked knowledge that you didn't have prior. I'm really wondering what else you know."

"Well, that I don't entirely know." He replied but what he said next really horrified me, "But I do know that just because your dad was a notorious criminal and your mom was an actual witch, that doesn't make you evil. Remember that." And with that he passed out, his armor disappeared, and his ax shrunk down to a small two foot version.

**Well guys that concludes the fight scene for now. I mean honestly I don't know why this three part chapter took so long but I hope you enjoyed anyway. But yeah, see all you members of the Midget Nation later, and take care.**


End file.
